Remote keyless entry systems provide convenient functionality to users of vehicles, including hands-free locking and unlocking of doors, theft protection and keyless starting of the engine. Such remote keyless entry systems rely at least in part on receiving and processing a signal from a handheld key fob in proximity to the enabled vehicle. When active in proximity to such vehicles, wireless power transfer systems may produce powerful wireless fields that may affect performance of (e.g., saturate) receive antennas in either or both of the vehicle remote keyless entry system and the handheld key fob. This may compromise the ability of either or both of the vehicle remote keyless entry system and the handheld key fob to receive and process the signals required for proper operation. Thus, there is a need to control the operation of such wireless power transfer systems during periods of remote keyless entry system use.